More
by theblacklister23
Summary: Agent Ressler and Agent Keen have always thought of each other as partners, but maybe they are something more. A Keenler fanfiction *Chapter 17 is up* Finally finished this! This is by far my favorite story I have written! Thanks for the love and support guys! Keep your eyes out for more of my work!
1. Chapter 1: I Couldn't Risk it

_Hey guys! Welcome to my third Keenler fanfiction! I hope you all enjoy! This is going to be a little different than the others! I am not sure if this is going to be long or short! I also am going to be writing some Keenler ficlets soon! Stay tuned! This is going to be written in third person, I got a lot of negative things said about how I wrote in first, so I am trying out a different style! Enjoy! _

_~Theblacklister23 xoxo_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Months of endless blacklisted work had tired the team out, especially Elizabeth, whose endless nights of nightmares and sleeplessness had finally got to her. She was anxious and wanted relief. She hated that once again she feared the return of Tom and all of his lies and his endless emotional abuse. She hated living out of a suitcase in shitty hotels. She hated that the only person she had to even be anything close to calling a friend, has had barely a full conversation with her since he lied for her.

Donald Ressler wasn't a man of many words anyways but there were times he felt he needed to speak up. Had he regretted it? No. Had he wish he didn't have to do that? Yes. Donald was just as messed up as Liz, but the two were the type to try and not show too much emotion. Donald's depression filled his nights of continuous pain from withdrawals. He hadn't mentioned anything to Liz about his drug issue since, but he also wanted her to know he kept his end of the deal and hadn't used in over four months. He did in fact get help from a doctor, who told him the proper way of overcoming addiction. He was doing good, but the sadness still remained there from the loss of Audrey. So much he wished he could of said to her, so much he wish that he could have done. He had nobody to rely on, besides Liz who was in a situation just as, if not shittier than his.

When Cooper wanted to debrief with them on a new case in his office, he wasn't sure what to expect.

Both agents walked into Director Cooper's office probably both wondering the same thing, _what now?_

"Keen, Ressler, I have a case for you two. There is believed to be another mole, Reddington said. He needs us to check out a couple of possible places where information has been sent. They are both warehouses in California. I will need you both on a flight within the hour." Cooper said.

"Yes sir" Liz said without arguing. Liz and Don's relationship had been closer than ever, yet more awkward than it has ever been. Liz thought maybe the 8 hour flight would finally give them time to talk without the FBI around or Red.

Reddington was going to meet them there after his own business. Reddington's relationship to Liz was still a mystery, and this angered her very much. She wanted to throw something every time she thought about the frustration.

Liz and Don both walked out of Cooper's office and it was Don who finally broke the silence. "What was with the cab this morning?"

"My car died last night" she said looking at him

"Let me give you a ride to the hotel you're calling home today and you can pack up a bag then we can head to the airport." He said softly. Liz had been surprised that his voice sounded less stern and stricken than it usually had lately.

"Are you sure? I don't mind taking a cab?" she said back to him as they walked into the elevator.

"Positive, I keep a bag in my trunk of extra stuff, so you can just go home and pack a quick bag and then we can catch our flight" he said smiling as they walked out to the garage to his car.

"Thanks Ress" She said smiling back hopping into his SUV.

They drove in silence, which was expected, but still always awkward. They got to her current hotel and Liz hopped out.

"You can come in if you want" she offered knowing he would probably decline.

"Sure" he said surprising her. He turned off the car and both hopped out of the car. Liz walked up to the door of her hotel and got the key out and both walked in.

"Well this is they place I have been calling home for the past two nights" she said laughing

"Cozy" he said sarcastically, they both laughed.

"Do you want something to drink or to eat?" she asked

"I'm good thanks" he said sitting in the chair picking up the newspaper on the small table in front of him.

"Let me just grab some clothes" she said picking up a small duffel bag. "I'll be ready in a minute" she said walking into the bathroom and throwing some stuff in the bag along with some clothes that were sitting on the top of her suitcase.

"Done" she said

"That was quick" he was surprised. When Audrey used to get ready it would always take her hours. She would pack countless numbers of bags and things. Liz wasn't like Audrey though, which was refreshing.

Their drive to the airport was once again, quiet. The airport wasn't too far from the hotel so they didn't have to sit in silence for too long.

The busyness of the airport made them wish they took Red's jet or something, but Cooper had everything set up through the FBI, paid expenses. Who knows what type of hotel they had booked for Keen and Ressler but anything could be better than Keen's 5 by 5 foot box she called her hotel.

They boarded their flight and were seated next to each other in what felt like the world's smallest airplane seats.

"Well this is tight" he said trying to readjust himself in the seat, then hitting his head on the overhead compartment when he tried to stand.

Liz let out a small giggle. "Sorry" she said laughing

"Does this amuse you?" he said smiling

"Yes, just trying to make the best out of the situation" she said smiling as he sat back down.

The flight was going to be long, so hopefully they could spark up some sort of conversation.

Liz started to think about him and how badly she wanted to ask him why he did that for her. Why did he lie for her? It started whirling in her mind and she couldn't let it go. When she blurted it out, "Why did you lie for me? Why didn't you just let me tell Cooper about Tom? You could have saved yourself the trouble; I can see you regret it by the way you have been towards me lately."

He looked down to her concerned eyes. "Liz, listen to me when I say that. I don't regret that at all. I couldn't have you be put in cuffs for something I'm sure I would have done in your situation too. I couldn't risk _losing you_" he admitted looking forward avoiding her eyes.

She knew he meant more than losing her as a partner. They were more than partners. They were more than friends. They were all each other had left in the cruel world they lived in.

"Don," she said softly. He noted her calling him _Don._ He didn't think she had ever called him Don. The way she said it felt foreign yet familiar. "Thank you. For everything. You're the only person I can trust without a single doubt. You're all I have left." She confessed.

He knew this but it was nice hearing it come from her lips. Without a doubt he said beck; "You're all I've got too, you know" he said smiling

She gently placed her head on his shoulder. He looked down smiling at her. Not caring that her hear was there and he wrapped his arm around her. "I kept my end of the deal, just so you know"

She was confused not knowing what he was talking about. "What are you talking about?" she asked pulling her head up from his shoulder.

"I haven't used since Sitka. I just figured I'd let you know. It hasn't been easy but I also wanted to thank you for what you did for me." He said smiling down at her, arm still wrapped around her.

"I knew you could do it." She said in all seriousness. "I'm proud of you" she said smiling then placed her head back on his shoulder.

The flight was long and boring. The two fell asleep in each other's arms on the flight. They were on better terms than before. Their friendship was growing and they both needed it.


	2. Chapter 2: Honeymoon Nightmares

Keen and Ressler slept most of the flight. When they arrived in California it was late in the night. They took a cab to the hotel the FBI had set up for them to stay in. It was a nice hotel; way nicer than the one Lizzie had been staying in, yet not as nice as one Reddington would stay in.

"I apologize on the behalf of everyone here at the hotel, but we seemed to have overbooked and we only have one room available." The man working at the front desk said.

"Um, that's fine" Ressler said with frustration.

"If another opens we will let you know." The man said

"Okay great" Liz said quickly before Ressler had time to protest. It was late and they both were tired. One of them would just take the couch or the floor while the other took the bed.

They walked a bit to the room and Liz opened it. Of course the only room left was the honeymoon suite and that was where they were forced to stay at 1 am.

"Um, when they said they had a room, I wasn't expecting this…" Ressler said laughing

"Well I'm drained and I honestly could sleep on concrete right now, I am so tired" Liz joked

"Yeah same, I can take the couch, you can take the bed if you want" Ressler said

"You sure? I don't mind the couch" Liz said

"Yeah its fine, I don't really want to sleep with all those rose petals" Ressler joked, pointing out the bed had rose petals all over the sheets.

"Okay" Liz said laughing "I'm gonna take a quick shower"

"Alright, I'm going to bed" Ressler said as Liz walked into the bathroom

The long day of traveling and uncomfortable plane seats were taking a toll on her. She needed a long hot shower and some peace and quiet before she fell asleep.

The shower felt nice on her tired body, she used the complimentary soaps that smelt like lavender and honey. She hopped out of the shower and dried off then put on whatever pajamas she quickly put in her bag this morning, which were an oversized Quantico tee and boy shorts. She quickly threw them on feeling fatigue slowly taking over her tired body. She dried the majority of her sopping wet hair, and walked out of the bathroom.

When she exited she found Ressler sleeping on the couch with no shirt on. She couldn't help but notice his muscular frame and chest. His body looked nice, but she would never admit that to herself nor him. She also noticed a small scar on the upper right of his chest. She knew he did a lot to get his pills but she wasn't sure what. She knew in Sitka he broke his thumb prior to his abduction. She couldn't help but feel sorry for her partner, her friend. She wanted to help him.

She hopped into the bed throwing out the rose petals on the bed. She couldn't stand the floral-y smell it left behind. She always preferred warmer smells compared to floral and fruits. Ressler always noticed she never wore obnoxious scents like Audrey had. He enjoyed the warm smell she had, vanilla.

She tried not to make too much noise cleaning the petal infested bed, but without her knowing Ressler opened his eyes to see her in only the large shirt that barely covered to her thighs, and the small shorts that could hardly be called shorts. He always thought of her as an attractive women but he never thought of her in this way. Seeing her like that made him blush. He just decided to close his eyes and try to fall back asleep before she noticed he was awake.

Liz hopped into the cool sheets and instantly fell asleep. The bed was huge and Ressler could have slept here too without being anywhere near her, but she knew he would never do that so she didn't bother asking.

Before Tom's reveal of his identity Liz always had never really dreamt of much besides the fire when she was a child. After she found out she feared the unknown of what he was or what he could do to her. She often dreamt about confronting him and him forcing her to not say a word and hurting her. When he left she dreamt about him coming back to kill her. When she tried killing him, but took him to the boat she only dreamt of Reddington finding out. Now she tried to dream about something happy, but sadly she had little to no happiness left in her life. She dreamt about Tom coming back to hurt her again, to come and get revenge. She hoped she wouldn't have a nightmare whilst Ressler was in the room, she hoped that it wouldn't happen because she might wake him, but it happened.

Liz was thrashing around in the bed, screaming. "Don't touch me"

After the third time she screamed Ressler finally woke up to try to reach for his gun. When he realized it was Liz having a nightmare he put it down and tried to walk over to her.

"Keen wake up" he said at first, nothing but more resistance in her sleep. "Liz" he tried again shaking her. "Elizabeth" he tried, hoping some way of saying her name would wake her. "Lizzie!" he finally said shaking her.

She looked up with teared filled eyes and innocence. Her heart was beating fast and she was shaking.

"Lizzie, you had a nightmare, it's okay" Ressler said sitting on the bed next to her, rubbing her arm to try to calm her down.

"Sorry" she said closing her eyes as more tears fell.

"You don't need to apologize, everyone gets nightmares." He said smiling at her

He noticed she was still upset and shaking. He took her into his arms and laid down with her hoping she would calm down. "He hurt me" she said with an unsteady voice.

"Shh, it's okay it's all over now" he said rubbing her arm. She laid on his chest and in his arms, his head laid on the top of hers hoping she would fall back asleep.

Soon enough she fell asleep and without knowing it Ressler did too. He didn't mean to fall asleep with her, but he did. If this were to be months ago he would have felt 100 times more uncomfortable, but they were so close now, he felt it was right.

More times than not he dreamt about Audrey dying in his arms. There were occasional times he dreamt about dying in the box with Red. There were minimal times when he dreamt about anything else, but lately he dreamt about Liz getting shot by Anslo Garrick when he was in the box. It scared him to see her like that. He would also dream about times where she was killed by the Stewmaker, the Kingmaker, and when he didn't get to her fast enough in Warsaw. He really cared about her and wished to see her happier. He wished he could help her. He felt sorry for her from everything that Tom and Reddington did to her. He wanted to be there for her.

Tonight he dreamt about Liz, but it wasn't a nightmare, he dreamt about them being romantically together. He was a little embarrassed about this because she was right there, in his arms. He never thought about him and Liz in a romantic way. Lately she was having some kind of effect on him, he didn't know it was a romantic one until now. He didn't know that she could have this kind of effect on him. It wasn't unpleasant at all, it was far from it. He just feared that she didn't feel this way either. They were just partners he tried to tell himself. At the same time they were way more than partners. He wouldn't cuddle up on the plane with Aram or Samar. It was different with Liz.

They were more.


	3. Chapter 3: Warehouse Sadness

Liz woke up from the rays of sunlight coming through the hotel room window. She quickly remembered having the nightmare and falling asleep in Ressler's arms. She also noticed that not only did she fall asleep in his arms, she was still in his arms and he was sleeping. She was nervous at first, wondering if this crossed a line. She then realized that she didn't care. She liked Donald Ressler. She cared for him a lot. She had feelings for him as not only a partner, but a friend, and maybe even something more. She would never admit it but Donald Ressler was the person who walked into her life when the rest of the world walked out. She would never find another person like him. She loved him, maybe not romantically, but she sure did love the man.

Ressler must have noticed she was awake because before she knew it he was adjusting himself.

"Liz, sorry I think we fell asleep" he said laughing with bed head

"I never thought I would see the day where Donald Ressler's hair wasn't cemented back." She said giggling.

"Your hair isn't that much better" he said laughing, "What time is it"

"Um, I don't know," Liz said getting out of the bed and walking over to the coffee table to check her phone. "Crap, it's 9:30 we have to be at the warehouse for 10"

Ressler jumped out of bed, "I'm gonna run in and out of the shower real quick and then we can get going" he said as he walked into the bathroom.

"Okay" Liz said placing her phone down and walking over to her suitcase and dressed quickly. She usually wore minimal makeup; eyeliner, mascara, and concealer. She combed her hair out and pulled a few pieces back. She heard the shower turn off and knew that they had to get going. She was surprised when she was ready before Ress.

Ressler's shower was longer than usual because he couldn't stop thinking about everything that happened between him and Liz. She not only fell asleep with him multiple times during the day on the flight, but they also _cuddled….._ He shook his head. He thought he was thinking too deep into the situation. "She probably thought I was just being nice, probably was uncomfortable." He muttered to himself shaking his head at his stupidity thinking that she was uncomfortable. He regretted it all instantly even though he enjoyed it, her warm skin, soft hair, the smell of vanilla coming off of her skin…. _Stop it._

He quickly threw on the suit hanging up in the bathroom and walked out to find Liz ready and waiting for him.

They had no idea what type of evidence they would find at this old warehouse. They needed to find this mole. There can't be another Anslo Garrick incident.

The two drove silently in the car to the warehouse. It was abandoned but it had stuff in it. It seemed it was recently abandoned.

Liz walked over to a desk with crossed out work and shredded paper, while Ressler walked over to the other room. Liz opened the desk drawers that had unrecognizable pictures that were destroyed. Whoever this was had to leave her fast and tried to cover their tracks. She slowly walked over to a bucket with some sort of thick liquid covering it. She put on the latex gloves and reached in and pulled out some papers. Then grabbing a cloth nearby her, she wiped the substance off of the papers.

While Liz was busy cleaning that up Ressler walked in the other room. Ressler just found a bunch of shredded papers and burnt paper.

He found one folder left undestroyed. Inside it was everyone's file on the taskforce. On the top were Liz's, then Ressler's, then Cooper's, then Aram's, and Samar's. Whoever this was, knew more about them then they thought they did. He placed it on the table and looked around more.

The files contained all of the general information, birthdate, age, eye color, height, hair color and telephone number. It also contained addresses, family relations, and other random information such as places we visited often.

Ressler was a little taken back by how much this knew about him. He was uncomfortable that not only they knew about a lot of personal information about him, but they had pages of information on Liz, compared to the one page they had on everyone else. He was nervous at what else they would find.

He looked through the files and took in each detail, his heat beat going faster and faster by the minute. Worried at what he would see.

"Oh my god" Liz yelled from the other room

Ressler walked fastly into the other room to find Liz on the ground reading the papers she had.

"What is it?" He asked nervous to find her answer.

"Tom…it's him…this is his stuff…." She said shaking her head. He could tell she was about to break at any minute. "These are the divorce papers, the papers from when we brought him in the post office, the adoption papers from when we were going to adopt…our marriage papers…" she was still shaking her head unable to process any of it.

"Liz take a breath" Ressler said walking over reading the papers.

She took a deep breath and then was back onto her 'FBI game mode'.

"Ressler, he was in the post office, he wanted to be found a year ago to get knowledge of that information. He married me for Christ's sakes to get information. He's leaking all of this information to get as all fucking killed." She said looking at him seriously

"He got Berlin to get rid of Meera, and hurt Cooper, and now what?" Ressler asked

"He's probably working with other criminals on the blacklist and are all teaming up against us…and Red." She said looking at the papers.

"Let me call Cooper" Ressler said giving Liz some space. He picked up his cell and called Cooper.

"It's Tom Keen" Ressler said

"How can you be sure?" Cooper said

"Keen is positive, all of his papers were abandoned here, some wrecked but the one's Keen found were ones from their divorce, marriage papers, adoption papers, and some papers when we took him in for the Gina Zanatakos case." Ressler said with all certainty in trusting Liz's instincts.

He looked in on Keen who was pacing back and forth in the room.

"Cooper that's all we've got right now… I'll call you if we get more information" Ressler said

"Okay, goodbye" Cooper said as they hung up.

Ressler walked back into the room where Liz looked as if she was having a panic attack. She was shaking, breathing heavily, and couldn't sit still. It looked a lot like one of Ressler's withdrawals, but Liz obviously wasn't on pill's like Ressler used to be.

"Liz" Ressler said walking into the room, he wanted to calm her down, he just didn't know how.

"I just can't get away from this." She said in a hushed tone. If she used anymore energy in that sentence she would have started to cry, she could feel it in her throat as she tried to talk. She tried to breathe through it but then the tears started to flow. "I don't want him to hurt me."

Ressler felt awful. Her words were so pure and innocent. He didn't even think and he pulled her into his embrace. She cried into his chest, soft sobs from the pain she was feeling.

She wanted relief; she was haunted everyday by this man. She wanted it to end. She wanted to be free. She wanted to be the Elizabeth she was when she dreamed, she had hopes and wishes. Not the Elizabeth who feared what would happen next.

"Lizzie, it's okay. I'm not going to let him hurt you, I promise" Ressler said rubbing her hair with his hand.

She looked up to his face and smiled. Their lips were inches away from each other. He could kiss her right now. They were more than partners, more than friends.

He wanted to kiss her. He wanted to take all of her pain away from her. He wanted to be there for her. He wanted to be the one to catch her when she falls, just like she caught him when he fell.

He wanted more.


	4. Chapter 4: Depression fears

_Hey guys FYI there might be some sensitive subjects approached in this chapter, and maybe future ones containing depression. So I am putting out a small trigger warning because as someone who has personally dealt with depression it is a very sensitive subject. I hope you enjoy this chapter; it is a little darker than the first three .I was nervous on uploading this from the topic, but I feel it can open many doors for this piece of writing. _

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Liz found comfort in Ressler's embrace. She also found more sorrow because she didn't know if he felt the same way, if he was only doing this because he _felt bad for her_. She didn't want anyone to feel bad for her. She didn't want the attention to be on her. She wanted to be the strong one. She wanted to be the strong, brave, and independent Liz she was before she met Tom.

Liz was severely, she didn't want to admit it but she was a profiler she knew when someone was…well…depressed. Liz's mind wasn't thinking clearly. She started wondering if there was ever a possible way out. If she would ever feel happiness again or if she would ever find someone to truly love her. She questioned herself many times since Tom walked away.

"I hate my life" Liz said in a hushed tone to Ressler in his chest. Tears were still flowing out of her deep blue eyes.

Immediately Ressler looked down at her, feeling upset that she even felt that way. "Liz, please don't say that… you don't mean that"

"What…do I have to love…there's nothing left." She said shaking her head as more tears fell from her eyes. "I just want it to be over…" she said looking down.

Ressler felt as his heart was being stabbed. He didn't know what she meant by _over._ Did she want to end her life? He sure hoped not. He was thinking too much of what she said and couldn't find the words to tell her. He just wanted to tell her right then and there, he was there. He would be there to love her. He wanted to more than anything to sweep her up in his arms and kiss her. He just kept thinking that he had let it get that bad for her that she wanted to end everything. He looked to the ground to find some words and when he looked up she wasn't there. She had left the warehouse.

His mind raced to where or what she was going to do and it scared him. He immediately ran out to try to stop her from leaving but she was gone. She had taken the FBI issued car and left. He reached for his phone and dialed her number, once, twice, three times. No answer.

He had another plan. "Aram, I need you to track Liz's phone" he usually would have called her Keen to his co-workers but this was urgent. He was thankful that Aram just picked up for the first ring. He didn't have time to wait around.

"What's going on Agent Ressler?" Aram asked frantically

"I will explain later, I have reason to believe she is in danger. I just can't have you tell Cooper, just not yet." Ressler said quietly.

"It says she is at the bar next to the hotel you are staying in." Aram said

A case of relief, yet still fearful, Ressler hung up and had to get to her. She could still do something. He drove the car ride. He thought it was quite quick when they drove to the warehouse this morning, but this ride felt like an eternity. He couldn't keep his mind straight. All he could think about what was Liz doing. She had to get drunk to go through with anything.

He drove through the streets. He needed to get to her. He needed to make sure she was okay. He couldn't imagine what he could walk into. He tried to blink back the tears. All he could think about is how much he loved Liz and how he wished that she was okay.

He finally reached the hotel. The hotel where he felt they became more than friends. He comforted her there. He wishes he could just go back and tell her.

He walked into the bar. He saw her sitting there with a drink in her hand and five empty glasses next to her. He slowly approached her, to make sure he didn't startle her.

"Liz" he said placing a gently hand on her back.

"Hey, buddy" she said sarcastically. She was clearly drunk. She had tears in her eyes but also looked a little silly because she was drunk.

"How about we go back to the hotel room…" he said helping her up from the chair placing some money on the counter for her drinks.

She could barely walk straight. She probably would have fallen if Ressler didn't put his arm around her waist to keep her stable.

They got upstairs to her room just in time because Liz's face turned green and he ran with her into the large bathroom. She bent over to the toilet and threw up. He held her hair back, rubbing her back. Her vomiting allowed her to sober up a little bit, but extracted her from all forms of energy. She walked more stable over to her purse and grabbed some gum. Then she laid on the large bed and fell into a deep sleep.

Ressler still couldn't process what was going on. She was okay. She was more than okay. She was a little drunk but no permanent damage. He still had time to make things right.

He wasn't sure if he should sleep with her then or to take the couch. He didn't want to cross boundaries, but they were more than friends. So he decided to get in beside her. He pulled her into his arms. He was happy she was okay. He was more than happy. He was also happy when he pulled her into his arms she reacted by wrapping her arms around his chest.

He slowly kissed the top of her head. He knew she was fast asleep but he needed to say it.

"Liz, I need you more than you think. Please don't leave me." He said with all truth.

Tomorrow would come and he would talk to her. He would help her feel better, but for tonight he was happy to have her in his arms.


	5. Chapter 5: Don't Feel Alone Anymore

Liz woke up in a daze of what had happened in the last twenty four hours. As her eyelids fluttered open she began to remember. There was another mole, it was Tom, and she was very depressed. She remembered finding out it was Tom at the warehouse. She remembered telling Ressler. She remembered breaking down, and most of all she remembered telling Ressler how she felt.

She never wanted to end her life. She never wanted to think that it would ever get better, because she knew it would eventually. Liz was just upset and frustrated that she still had to deal with this awful man. She didn't mean what she said by not wanting to live anymore. Especially in that moment she regretted it when she felt Ressler's arms wrapped around her. Her heart swelled and it was like everything was okay again. For some strange reason this felt right. Through everything in life that tore each of them individually apart, they seemed to grow closer together as partners, and as friends…and as something more. Something much more complicated.

Ressler felt Liz stirring a bit and he opened his eyes, relieved to see she was still there. He didn't say anything at first because he could tell she was thinking. Her mind was probably trying to process everything that had happened the day before.

He hoped she would bring up what she had said before he had to. It had to be brought up. He didn't want her to feel like that. He didn't want her to feel that _alone. _ He wanted her to know he was there for her. He wanted to be able to heal her. It pained him to see her torn up.

What she said yesterday literally tore Ressler's heart. He didn't know how he could have let things get that bad for her. Had he not shown it before that he was there not only as a partner and as a friend, but more. He wanted to more than anything tell her how much he cared for her. How much he _loved her_.

He never thought he would love again after Audrey. Every day he would think about her. Reddington was right, there were nightmares that came along. Every day _it was_ the first thing he thought about, but today was the day Reddington promised would come…when it would be the second thing. He thought first about Liz.

She looked back realizing he was now awake too. "Ress" she looked with concerned eyes. "I didn't mean it" she said with tears filling her eyes.

"Liz, I'm sorry" was all he could put together for words. "I didn't know…I…I don't wanna see you like that. I couldn't…lose you. I can't… I just can't Liz…" he said struggling to find the words. Thinking about her doing something drastic like ending her life made him filled with sorrow. He thought about months ago when he was in a bad place. When Liz confessed how terrifying it was living without him. Now the thought of living without her, was terrifying.

"You won't have to. I didn't mean it that way. I am just done living with my life that has Tom in it. I can't bare another day in fear…." She said as the tears fell over. He pulled her in closely.

"As long as I'm around you have nothing to fear. I would never let him hurt you." He said pulling her into his chest. She sobbed in his arms. His heart broke for her.

"Please don't leave me" she said thinking about how many times she had been left in life. From her earliest years when her birth parents left her to the past few days when memories of Tom basically leaving her.

"I'll always be here for you Liz, no matter what" he said holding her close. He rubbed her back lovingly as she held onto him tightly. He knew she needed him, he needed her too.

Liz felt comfort in his words and fell back asleep in his arms. He felt also comforted with her in his embrace, safe.

Liz truly felt in this moment that life would be okay. She could go on. She could live a normal life without Tom. She could smile, laugh, learn, and most of all _love._

Deep down that was the thing she felt Tom ruined the most for her. It scared her to think that she would never find love again. She wanted the door to close like Reddington said it had. She wanted to feel no control with a love she _trusted. _A love that she _loved. _Someone she loved who would actually love her back with all honesty in the world. Take her flaws and her imperfections and still love her. Someone to take her past and accept how it's changed her. She never thought Reddington was right when he said "Something new will begin" until this moment now. Ressler was there to begin something new with her.

He knew Ressler would be there for Liz. Reddington saw it in Ressler before Liz, and then Liz came around and felt the same. He saw something in the two of them that was pure and honest. He saw their love before they knew what it was.

The way Ressler looked at Liz walking down to Reddington, one of the most dangerous criminals, was a look of envy. He envied how confident she was going to meet the concierge of crime. He would never have been that composed, hell that's probably why they lost Red in Brussels.

The way he looked at her when she was taken by the Stewmaker. He felt her pain. He felt sorry for her and what he put her through. He wishes that he could have saved her sooner. The look on his face when she broke down, when he pulled her into his arms he felt so much better that she was safe. She felt comfort in his embrace and she felt safe in his strong arms picking her up when she was weak.

The looks they gave eachother when Reddington demanded the code from Ressler. If he didn't give up the code she would die. He couldn't lose her. If he didn't get out of that box he could die. She couldn't lose him.

There were times like when Liz came to his apartment. He comforted her the best way he could and she so appreciated it.

The way Liz approached Ressler in Sitka with his pills. He was worried that she was mad but the only look he saw from her was sympathy. She wanted to help him get better. He was all shaken up by his incident in the woods and he didn't feel better until she placed her hand on his shoulder to show she was there. He needed it. He needed it so much he didn't even realize it. He needed her. That's when he broke down in the back of the ambulance.

When they helped each other out of that fake hospital, one wasn't going without the other. Liz couldn't risk losing him and she thought she was going to in the hospital. When she told Ressler that, he brushed it off as it was nothing until she said "It was". He took that into his head and thought about it for a while. That was why he didn't go to the crime scene with the rest of the task force. That was why he dumped his pills instead. He got rid of them for her. He couldn't risk losing her and then he knew she couldn't lose him either.

Finally when he lied for her. Only he saw her shaky hands when Cooper and the head lady in the FBI asked who her source was. He couldn't think. He couldn't lose her. He didn't want to. He couldn't let he go through with that. Before even thinking he blurted out it was Reddington. Before walking away he looked at her in her eyes for a short second. He saw a mix of emotions in her eyes. He just wanted to make her okay. He didn't know what ways to make her okay but he thought this was a start.

From that first day as partners to their times spent as friends and to now as something more their relationship had grown. They were more than just people. They were more than just acquaintances. They were more than just co-workers. They were more than just partners. They were more than just friends. They were more…more complicated.


	6. Chapter 6: Reddington Sees it

In the midst of everything, Liz and Ressler forgot they were waiting for Reddington. Reddington always appeared out of the blue. He never gave an exact time when he would be there. So they were a little surprised to hear a knock at the door at 4 am.

Ressler rose up from the couch he was sleeping on. That night he decided to give Liz her space, even though all he wanted to do was hold her in his arms. He didn't want to cross anymore lines, he knew they were close, but he didn't know her feelings.

Liz was woken by the loud knock as well. She was still drained and emotional but felt a lot better since her talk with Ressler. She had wished she had the courage to tell him she didn't want him to sleep on the couch. She wished she was still in his embrace. She liked the feeling, safe.

Ressler walked towards the hotel door and it was Raymond Reddington at 4 am.

"Donald, I love those sweatpants you have on. They give you such a relaxed, calm look, rather than your uptight FBI suits!" Red said walking into the hotel room.

"Red what are you doing here? It's four in the morning" Liz said rubbing her eyes.

"I came to talk with you about your findings about the warehouse." Red said taking his fedora off and placing it on the coffee table. He sat on the chair across from the couch and crossed his legs.

Liz wasn't in any shape to speak about it yet. Ressler could see that.

"Reddington, do you think we could wait and do this at a later hour? It was a really long day, do you think you could come back?" Ressler spoke up

"Lizzie, I am aware that Tom is being presented back into your life." Red said ignoring all Ressler had to say, "I'm sorry. I am sure this must be difficult for you." He said looking up to her with a concerning look.

Liz didn't bring herself to say anything, she just nodded. It still pained her. She looked away from Red's gaze to find Ressler also looking down at her from the end of the bed. His look was soft and comforting.

He pained as well to see her like this. Although he knew he would be there for her. She knew that too, but these questions and these conversations never got any easier.

Reddington broke the silence, "I am requesting you two leave the state and return today. I believe that Tom knows that he was found out about and is willing to stop anyone in finding out any more information he has."

"Okay we'll be on a plane later today" Ressler said

"I am suggesting you both come with me on my jet. It would be best to get you out of here as soon as possible. We can leave in fifteen minutes. I will be out in the car." Reddington said placing his hat back on and exiting the hotel room.

"I'm too tired" Liz said throwing her head back on her pillow.

"Liz come on you can sleep on the way back" he said walking over to her bed.

She sluggishly got up and put on a sweatshirt with her sweatpants. She packed up the little she had, along with Ressler and both were downstairs in a matter of minutes.

Both of them would probably be unrecognizable if someone were to see them. Both were in sweats and had a slight case of bed head and dark circles.

They hopped into Red's car and drove in silence to the airport where Red had his jet. It was about a 45 minute ride. Almost half way through Ressler looked down to find Liz's head leaning against him sleeping.

He smiled and placed his arm around her. She looked so peaceful sleeping, unlike the past few days.

Reddington looked back quickly from the passenger seat next to Dembe. He smiled, he was thankful that Donald was there for his Lizzie.

"We are here" Reddington said back to Ressler

Ressler slightly shook Liz hoping she would wake, but she didn't. She was in a deep sleep and he didn't want to wake her. He walked around to her side of the car and scooped her up in his arms. He carried her up the several steps onto the jet then placed her into a seat and sat next to her allowing her head to rest back on him in his arms. Her head rested in his chest all snuggled up and comfortable.

Reddington could tell how hurt Lizzie was by the news of her husband's return. It pained him also to see Lizzie hurting. He wanted to get rid of Tom for once and for all, but Tom had answers now they all needed. He knew that these past few days were hard on Lizzie, and that she was very depressed. He also knows that she was with the right person when it happened. She was with Donald. Reddington wouldn't have it any other way. He trusted Donald with her life and knew he could be kind, he could be thoughtful, he could make her laugh, and love her. She deserves it.

Liz woke up to find Ressler and Red both asleep. She didn't sit up; she stayed in Ressler's warm embrace. She smiled thinking that the hard-ass, robot agent turned out to be someone she cared about _a lot._ She confessed to herself in her own mind that she was actually beginning to _love _Donald Ressler. She looked over to Red whose eyes blinked open. She blushed at her thoughts as if Red could hear them.

"How are you Lizzie" he said in a hushed tone to not wake Ressler.

"Fine" She said trying to fake a smile

"I know this is going to be tough for you, but you are strong. You can get through it. These past few days were hard, but you are very lucky to have someone here for you." He said looking towards sleeping Ressler.

She nodded, "I feel like I'm a burden, I don't want to bother him…" She said looking down

"Lizzie, he likes helping you. He wouldn't do it if he didn't want to. He wants to be there for you. He cares about you a lot more than you think." He said smiling a smile similar to the one he used when he told Liz to love someone you have no control. It was a smile filled with comfort and innocence.

Liz smiled. "I know you care about him just as much. I know you care about him as more than a partner and more than a friend." He said raising his eyebrows smiling back at Liz.

Liz blushed. Was it that damn obvious that she liked Donald Ressler more than just a partner? More than just a friend?

Ressler was awake for the last parts of the conversation between Liz and Red. He his eyes shut and just listened. He couldn't help but wonder if Liz was feeling the feelings he was. That they were more than partners and friends? He hoped she did. He really did. He had become to love her even more than he thought he did these last few days. He saw a sad side to her that made him pain, but made him realize that he did _love _her.

Reddington got up to go sit next to Dembe down the aisle of the jet. Liz felt Ressler's hand entwine into her own hands as she was still in his arms. She tensed up a little, feeling he was awake. His eyes were still closed shut, but he was awake and heard the conversation.

"It's true" Ressler said quietly to Liz referring to what Red said about him caring for her more than a friend. His eyes were still closed and he looked asleep because he had looked so calm.

Liz smiled at it. She was glad he felt the same feelings. She was glad she was in his arms. She was glad those were his fingers entwined with hers.

She relaxed back into his embrace and laid her head down on his chest. She was glad they were more than friends.


	7. Chapter 7: Don't Leave Me

Liz's eyes fluttered open. She felt comfortable where she was. She jumped up not remembering where she was. She looked around and she was in her hotel room. She wondered how she got here. She didn't remember landing on the plane or driving home. She saw a slight movement out of the corner of her eyes over near the kitchenette.

"Lizzie, you have finally woken up! How are you?" Reddington said walking towards her.

"What happened? I must have slept through everything…" she said running her hands through her hair.

"You did, we landed shortly after you fell back asleep, then we drove Donald home, then you. I stayed just to make sure you were not startled when you woke up." Red said

Don. She remembered everything clearly. He didn't deny the shared feelings Reddington suspected. She fell asleep in his arms holding his hand. She remembered the feeling in her chest. A warm, intoxicating feeling. Thinking about it made her sad because she missed it.

Reddington saw she was thinking, and knew who she was thinking about. He knew she wished he was there. He decided to speak up and save her the trouble of thinking of the unknown.

"He wanted to stay with you to make sure you were okay, but I told him to go get rest if he wanted to be at any use for this case." Reddington said as Liz's eyes looked up to him. She knew who 'he' was.

Liz didn't know what to answer. She didn't know what she needed to say.

"Well I will see you later today at the bureau" Red said placing his fedora on and exiting the hotel room. She reached for her phone and saw she had 12 missed messages and 5 missed call. She didn't recognize any of the numbers except Don's. His message read: "Hope you're doing okay, if you need anything please call. See you at work." She smiled then read the next message from the unknown number. It read: "I know you know about my plan. I also know your little boyfriend Donnie knows too. I'm coming for you then him."

She dropped the phone and turned around hoping to catch her breath. She reached for her phone to dial Red's number. Then she felt someone's hand on her shoulder.

"Hey babe, miss me?" she turned to see Tom.

She sucked in a breath as she saw a knife "Please don't…" she begged

"Don't worry… I know how emotionally fragile you have been…I'll make it look like you did it…then I'll go see Donnie and make it look like he consumed all those pills he likes popping." He said with a psychotic smile.

She blinked and then he was cutting her wrists….deeply cutting her wrists….then her thighs and then her hips. She screamed but nobody heard. He finished cutting one last wound and kissed her cheek…

He exited and she was too weak. Blood…blood was everywhere….all there was, was blood. She was drenched in her own blood. Crimson color filling her floor. She was giving up. She felt this was her last moment. She thought of every breath being her last. She was dizzy wondering when she would wake up. Who would find her? She saw her phone beside her on the floor. All she thought about was Don and what he texted her "If you need _anything_ please call" she knew she was dying and all she needed was to see him one last time.

She called and he answered.

"Liz where are you?" he answered, she didn't know how late she was to work, but she obviously was late.

"I'm hurt….Don…I need _yoouuu….." _she said slowly drifting out of consciousness. She dropped the phone and Don was in full panic mode.

He didn't even say anything to anyone at work. He skipped the elevator and ran down the stairs to the garage. His heart racing fast and faster. He had hoped she didn't do something to herself. She sounded weak and frail. He picked up his phone and called Red.

"Red, Liz called and said she was hurt. When did you leave her? What's going on?" Don asked Reddington

"Donald take a breath. What did Elizabeth say?" Red asked as Don drove through a stop sign and sped to her hotel.

"She said she was hurt and she needed me. She must have hurt herself…" he said holding back the tears.

"Donald whatever you see at Lizzie's hotel was meant to look like that. Tom found out about Lizzie and you knowing and he was out to get her first. I am out looking for him now, but he knows how to make it look like Lizzie did it. She didn't though. I need you to trust me. I also need you to be careful because he is out for you too." Reddington said hanging up just as Don pulled into the hotel.

He ran to her room and kicked the door down and lost his breath seeing what was in front of him. Liz was all cut up. It did look like she did it on purpose, but it was Tom.

He ran next to her and looked for a pulse. He found a tiny one beating slowly. Tears had now spilt over.

He called 911. "911 what's your emergency"

He didn't know what to say, but he had to admit it. So if she were to die she would know. "The love of my life is dying. She was mutilated by her ex-husband."

The next few moments were a blur, he was crying and crying. He held her pale face in his hands "Stay with me baby, please. You can't leave me" He said kissing her lips. He cried harder. This was the first kiss he had since Audrey. He hadn't been with anyone since. Liz was the one. Liz was why everything was meant to be.

He remembers the call with his mother after Audrey was killed. "Donnie, I know this is an awful experience, but everything happens for a reason. You may not find the reason until a very long time. It may be days, months, years, or even decades, but there is a reason for everything and you will find it."

Lizzie was the reason that everything didn't work out. In Audrey's last moments she smiled as if she was accepting her fate and saying goodbye. Now here he was with Liz also bleeding out in his arms. "Please don't go…" he said kissing her again.

In that moment fate had Liz flutter her eyes. "Don't leave me." She said then closing her eyes. Sirens and sirens filled the silence. Liz was taken out of his arms and placed in the ambulance where he joined her in. She held her limp hand the whole ride. They took her into the operating room to stitch her up properly and he waited in the waiting room for her.

"Donald…" Reddington said walking towards him with a bag. "Here is some clothes" Don looked down at his ruined shirt and pants that had Liz's blood on him.

"She's going to be fine." Reddington said smiling noticing the sadness in Donald's eyes. There was only one other time he had seen Donald with such sadness and rage. That was when Audrey had died.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to go on some murder adventure asking you where to find Tom." Don said smiling at Red

"Good, that's my job." Red said walking out of the hospital.

"Mr. Ressler?" A nurse asked

"Yeah that's me" Don said

"You're Elizabeth's next of KIN. Would you mind coming with me? She is out of surgery." The nurse said. Don was warmed that he was her next of KIN, that she wanted him to be the first person to know what had happened to her. For him to be the first person she saw when she woke up. He was glad that he wasn't the only person who did it. He had her as his next of KIN too.

He walked into the hospital recovery room to find Lizzie laying there. Her slim frame sleeping in the hospital bed. He slowly walked towards her in amazement that she was alive. He didn't care that the nurse was still outside the room. He felt as if it were only him and her in the world. He picked up her small hand and place it into his own larger hand. He sat in the chair next to the bed. He waited for her to wake up. He was so glad that she was okay. He was glad she was the reason that everything happened in life. The reason to be more than friends and more than partners.


	8. Chapter 8: Hospital Healing

The rhythmic sound of beeping in her hospital room is what woke Liz up. She sat up wincing in pain. She was out of breath out of fear of what had happened. She looked around she was connected to an IV, it was dark outside, the room was dim, the clock said 11:43 pm, and the calendar on the wall said it was a Sunday. She was so confused. All she remembers is Ressler's text message. At this moment as she was looking around the room she felt something shift within her hand. She looked to her right to find Ressler there sleeping in the hospital chair. He was in a suit with blood stains on it. Was it his blood? Or was it her blood? She was worried… was it Don who found her? Did he think she did it to herself? She had to wake him up.

"Don…" she said shaking his hand. "Don wake up"

He looked up to her in awe. She startled him making him think something was wrong. "Lizzie, are you okay?" he said getting up never letting go of her hand, only holding it tighter. He was so happy she was okay and awake. He hadn't left her side the past two days. He was still wearing the shirt he found her in. He hadn't let go of her small hand in two days. The only difference now is she was holding on tight to his hand.

"Don…I didn't do this…I just need you to know that… all I remember was reading your message and I turned around and…..Tom…it was Tom!" she said as the tears rolled over. The trauma coming back to her.

"Shh..it's okay" he said sitting beside her in the bed, pulling her into his arms. "I know it was him. I was so worried when I got to you. When you called me I thought the worse…" he felt her grip tighten around him. He rubbed her back softly with his other hand.

She remembered calling him now. He was who she needed to see. She thought she was going to die and she needed to see him one last time. Seeing him here now made her happy. It removed her from all of the pain.

She looked up at him. Taking in his features knowing he was who she needed to see before she died. "I didn't call you for you to save me… I thought it was too late by the time I called. I just needed to see you before…before I died…one last time…I needed to hear your voice…I needed to…." She said sobbing

"Lizzie, it's okay, I'm here…I got to you in time… you're okay…" he said. Hearing her say that broke his heart. Her dying wish was to be with him one last time. He felt a tear slip out of his eye. Losing her would have broken him to places of no return.

She looked up once more "Don, thank you…for saving me…and for more….thank you for being more than my partner and more than my friend." She said. The tears stopped flowing in both of their eyes. She simply smiled at him then hugged him tightly. She broke away from the hug. Her words made his heart swell with love and even though it probably wasn't the best decision to make in a hospital he did it. He moved closer to her face, their foreheads touching. He reached up to her face holding it in his hands. His lips were softly planted onto hers.

She was not expecting this. With each movement her made coming towards her with his lips made her heart grow bigger and bigger. Once his lips were on hers her heart nearly exploded, or at least she felt like it did. She felt warm and safe. She was happy. She couldn't remember feeling like this. When Tom used to kiss her, she never felt like this. She never felt this sort of spark. This was the spark they talked about in movies and books. The one that lights fireworks off in your chest.

He held her face there as their lips danced together. He was pouring everything into that kiss. His heart was melting with each movement of their lips. She was the first person he had kissed since Audrey. He loved Audrey and always will love Audrey, but kissing Audrey never felt like this.

Goose bumps were placed on every place of her body. She was shaken with this kiss. Never wanting it to end. He pulled apart remembering where they were. As much as he wished that they could continue and he could just make love to her, he knows that she is still in a hospital and recovering. His forehead rested on hers. He was looking into her eyes as her eyes still closed. She then opened her eyes and he remembered her opening her eyes when she was dying on the ground telling him not to leave her.

"I'll never leave you, Liz" He said pulling away from her but still keeping her close within his arms.

His words made her start to cry again. Happy tears were pooling down her flushed cheeks. "Tom never said nice things like that to me, even if he did…I wouldn't believe him…I believe you..." she said smiling up to him.

He placed another small kiss on her lips then placing him into his chest. "Sleep, I'm not going anywhere" he said rubbing her hair.

"I'll never leave you either…" she said shutting her eyes as she was pulled into the dream land.

The kiss stirred things inside of her, good things. She wanted to kiss those lips every minute of the day. She wanted to be in his arms. She wanted to be his…forever. She loved Donald Ressler. She would never find another Donald Ressler. He was the one and only person in her life who was honest in ever pure way. He loved her just as much as she loved him.

He wanted more than anything for her to be his. He wanted to keep her safe and happy. Show her love and compassion. _Real_ love and compassion unlike the type she thought she had before. They were professionals at work, and he was sure that the bureau wouldn't be happy with it. He didn't care. He didn't care if he had to get fired to be with Liz. He would put not only his job but his life on the line for her. He loved her unconditionally and inevitably she loved him back too.


	9. Chapter 9: Anything you Want?

Ressler sadly had to remove himself from Liz's hospital bed when the nurses wanted to check her vital signs. He excused himself from the room so she could have her privacy. When he got to the hallway he looked down at his phone seeing Cooper was calling him and it wasn't the first time. Cooper knew minimal of what happened. All he knew was Liz was hurt and Ressler was with her. He didn't know who, what, where, or when. They still had no idea about Liz's secret of keeping Tom. Ressler had to answer the phone or else he would be unemployed.

"Ressler" he said

"Agent Ressler, I need you to tell me what is going on?" Cooper said with a firm voice

"Keen is hurt. She called me when I was at work the other day saying she needed help, and she was hurt…" Ressler's mind was racing remembering the fear of that day. He sucked in a deep breath he didn't want Cooper to know how emotionally involved he was with Liz. "I got there and there was blood. She was covered in blood…all cut up. Reddington said it was Tom Keen who did it and he was certain. The warehouse we found was Tom's but not his from the past like we thought. He actually was alive and had some sort of plan there…It wasn't from before…he's alive and out there…" Ressler was lying through his teeth.

He was lying to his boss _again_ about this situation. Two years ago he wouldn't have even been able to think about risking his job for someone like Liz who he disrespected. Today he would quit his job for her. He would go to jail for her. He would let Tom Keen slice him in half for her.

"Alright so do you have any lead on where Tom Keen could be?" Cooper said. He bought the lies.

"I'm afraid not sir. Red hasn't been here yet so I am sure he is out there looking for him. As for me, I haven't left Keen's side, she was hurt pretty bad…" he didn't mean to emphasis this again but it slipped.

"Well, I respect you very much for that. Keen needs someone like you in her life. She has been torn apart by this man and frankly the thought of her having to deal with him again sickens me. So I just want to say that you don't need to worry about you two coming back anytime soon. Take care of her." Cooper said hanging up.

Ressler was taken aback by how supportive he was of their relationship outside of work. Not that they were anything yet, but he was supportive of him being in Liz's personal life.

Ressler walked back into Liz's hospital bed and she was silently thinking.

She thought about that kiss. It stirred things inside of her that she couldn't put to rest. Her love for Don was growing by the minute, but once again she was back to the same old Liz who over-analyzed things.

She wondered if he just did it because he felt bad for her. She worried that he actually didn't love her. She looked down at her lap and sighed.

Ressler looked at her wondering what could be the matter. He was starting to think that she regretted the kiss.

He just sat next to her in the chair as she fell asleep. He wanted to kiss her again, but only if she wanted it too.

The next two days consisted of Liz's stitches being removed and constant sleeping from her. She was discharged from the hospital and was told to take two days off from work before she could return.

She got into the passenger side of Ressler's SUV. She buckled her seat belt as he started to drive no-where in the direction of where she lived.

"Where are you going?" she asked

"My place, I'm not letting you go back to your cheap motel with Tom on the run. Besides you need help, you're still healing and you'll need help putting scar cream on that huge scar on your right shoulder blade." He said looking over to her smiling. Maybe he did have feelings for her…or maybe he was just being nice…

"My stuff…" she protested

"Red already took care of it. I asked him to bring it over to my place and he thought it was a good idea…until you're all better" he said looked away from her gaze, he didn't want to seem too eager telling her to stay over especially if she didn't want to.

She noticed how he said that in the end. She wished he didn't. She wishes she could spend the rest of her nights with him. She wished it was him she would wake up to. She wished it was him that would cuddle with her on the couch late at night watching movies. She wished she could just be with him forever. She thought he only wanted her until she was better…

"Here we are" he said walking to her side of the vehicle helping her out. She was still in a lot of pain with bruises all on her body from Tom. He put his arm around her waist to support her walking up the stairs to his apartment.

She looked around noticing that his place looked the same from the last time she was over. She had only been there a handful of times, but this time was different. She questioned certain feelings more than she had ever before.

Ressler wasn't going to lie; he didn't know if this was exactly what she wanted. He didn't know if it were too soon with everything that had happened with Tom. He wondered if there would ever be a place in her heart to love him back. He sure hoped so. He felt how she kissed him back, but he questioned if that was just out of sorrow and she needed some sort of relief.

Ressler finally broke the silence, "You can take the couch, here let me get you some blankets and a pillow" he said walking to the other room. He wanted her more than anything to be able to sleep with her in his arms, but he didn't want to push her. He didn't know how she felt.

She felt as if she was kicked in the chest. That she was going to cry at any moment. She wanted for him to hold her in his arms like he did before. She wanted to crawl under his blankets with him and sleep. She wanted that more than anything. More than the world.

When he came back from the closet he passed her the blankets. "I'm gonna hit the hay, you should too we haven't slept properly in the past week. I'll be in my room if you want me" he said walking away making little to no eye contact he didn't want her to see the pain of him having to leave her.

She laid on the couch looking up to the ceiling in the dark. She was replaying every moment they had experienced. She replayed that kiss. It was more than just some simple kiss…

She replayed what he just said to her, "I'll be in my room, _if you want me_" doesn't he see it? She wants him more than the world. She wants all of him.

Liz decided to follow on his word and went to see him, because she wanted him. She wanted him _more_ than he thought.


	10. Chapter 10: More than Anything

Ressler lay in his bed staring at the ceiling for hours contemplating everything that had happened. He told Liz to take _his couch_. He told her to sleep on the couch after they shared such an intimate kiss only days before. The kiss wasn't talked about or repeated ever since, which made Donald cautious and nervous about her feelings.

He wanted more than anything to have her lying in his bed with him. To wake up in the middle of the night to still find her in his arms. To see the morning sunlight across her face as she lies under his blankets. He wanted that more than he could even imagine.

He wished he just had the courage to sweep her up and put her in his bed with him.

_Stupid. So damn stupid_. He thought to himself thinking about everything. Was he looking too far into this?

Everywhere he looked, Liz. He closed his eyes to try to sleep and Liz was there. He opened his eyes to stay awake and hide from his dreams and she was there, in his thoughts. He wished so much she was actually there not on his god damn couch.

He sighed in frustration with himself. He thought about going out and asking her to come with him to his bed, but he figured she was already asleep. He wondered what she was thinking about. Was she mad he told her to take the couch? Was she relieved?

He decided enough was enough and just to call it a night. He closed his eyes and tried to drift off to dream-land. His dreams were now just another place where he was with Liz. So either way he couldn't win.

He shut his eyes tightly until he heard a sound creeping to his room.

Liz walked carefully to Don's room. She tried to be as quiet with each step. Cursing each wooden floorboard that creaked as she walked along. She made it to his doorway that was slightly cracked, not fully closed. She opened it with worries that he would reject her proposal of her being with him.

She slowly walked through the door. Standing there trying to see if he was awake. He opened his eyes frantically to see what the noise was that was approaching his room. He saw a slim shadow at the door. It was Liz. She walked slowly towards him. He was confused. He wondered if something was wrong.

"Lizzie, are you okay?" He said sitting up with questioning eyes.

She noticed his muscular figure of him being shirtless. She smiled walking towards his bed. She nodded walking even closer to him. He was now standing meeting her half way.

"I'm fine…I just needed to see you…" she said looking at her feet smiling. "I wanted to be with you…"

He walked a step towards her so they were even closer. "I didn't think you did, I didn't know…I'm sorry I shouldn't have…sent you to the couch" he said returning her shy smile.

She looked up at him and cupped his face with her hands and pressed her lips urgently onto his. He responded by placing his hands on her hips and slightly helping her reach his height. She wrapped her arms around his neck. Then taking his hair between her fingers. He rubbed his hand up her spine feeling her shiver as he did so.

"Don, I want you… all of you…" she said breaking from the kiss gasping for air. He returned her confession with his lips again against hers but this time picking her up and placing her on the bed next to them. He hovered over her body kissing her lips then trailing down to her neck. She pulled her over-sized shirt off and was left in just her bra and panties. He looked at her and wondered how he could end up with someone so _beautiful_.

He then kicked off his sweat pants and continued covering her with kisses. She pulled at his hair and ran her nails up his back. She wanted him to know how badly she wanted him. He wanted her just as much, maybe more. She reached for the clasps on the back of her bra and tore it off. He caressed her and continued kissing her neck. She ran her hand up his defined chest and kissed him just as much.

He then noticed all of the scars on her body. He was wondering if this was the right thing right now. He knew how badly he wanted to make love to her, but he didn't want to hurt her. She was so fragile and he didn't want to make her pain even more than she was.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked looking down at her, she already had removed her panties without him noticing and they were both exposed to each other.

She smiled and looked up at him, "_More_ than anything" she said. He responded by kissing her and then started making love to her.

He was careful and slow because he knew how fragile she was. He didn't want to hurt her.

Liz noticed how gently he was with her. It made her heart swell and made her want him even more. She wanted all of him. He was such a strong, tough man and now seeing him in this soft and gentle way made her love him even more.

They moved in unison eyes never leaving each other. The was Liz said his name was like music to his ears. He wanted this to last forever. He had never felt this way before. She was the first person that he had ever kissed, now made love to since Audrey, and Audrey never made him feel this way. He never felt so alive.

He would be lying if he said he never thought about making love to Liz, because he did. He wondered every day after their kiss, if she was the one. She was. She was the reason everything had happened the way it did for better and for worse. Everything was leading up to this moment.

And Liz would be lying if she never thought about Donald's touch against her like this. This type of intimacy was none she ever had with Tom. He never made her feel this way, never made her feel so whole and happy, and in _love. _

She never thought she would hear Donald say her name this way as they were both about to reach their release. Every cell exploded in her body after hearing it, and she said his name equally as intimately.

He collapsed beside her once they both reached their desire. He pulled her into his arms. Both were breathing heavily. She looked up to him and he was smiling down on her. He placed the strands of her bangs back so he could see her eyes. She leaned in and kissed him. Sweat was on his forehead and she wiped it away with her hand. She combed through his un-gelled hair with her hand.

The only way to see each other's face was by the moonlight coming in from his window. In that light he looked down at her. He was thankful that she was there. He was thankful that she was in his life. He was thankful that she came in his room than night. He loved her. He wanted to tell her more than anything in the world just to put his love out on the line. He wasn't sure if she would return the gesture but he hoped she would.

"Are you okay" he asked gently caressing her arm where the scars were.

"I'm great" she said smiling at him. She was now leaning on his chest, slightly propped up on him. "Coming in your room was the best decision I have made" she said smiling.

They both released a small chuckle. He knew he had to say it. To just let his feelings come through his swelling chest.

She lay back down on his chest. He rubbed her hair with his hand. He thought about it for a second and decided it was time.

"Elizabeth…I love you"


	11. Chapter 11: Reddington knew it

"Elizabeth, I love you" he declares

She looked at him and couldn't believe it. She knew he obviously loved her but not like this. She never thought he would be the one to lay his feelings on the line first. She never thought this confession was a big thing at all, until now. She couldn't remember the first time Tom and her told each other they loved one another. It was just something that was used it never was a big thing or meaningful. Now this confession he gave her, _was_ a big thing and meaningful to her for some reason. There was no doubt in her own mind that she loved him too. She was in love with him.

"I love you too, so much" she said closing the space with a kiss. This was more than just a statement they made to each other. This was a confession. This was the truth. Something both infrequently encountered.

It was beyond late after everything was said and done. Liz lied her head on his chest and drifted into a deep slumber. He encircled her with his arms and then followed her to the land of sleep.

Morning came quickly but neither one of them rushed to get up. Liz had a few days left off to heal and Don took personal days to help her. Liz had gotten up to grab a drink of water while Don was still asleep. He had woken up and noticed she was gone, he missed her warmth.

She slowly walked back into his bedroom and climbed back beside him under the warm blankets. She had thought he was still asleep, so she rolled on her side against him. Before she knew it he was spooning her in his arms and placed a warm kiss on her neck and they fell back asleep just like that.

They were then awoken not even an hour later by a loud knocking at the door.

Don got up and threw on some sweatpants and a shirt while Liz still stayed in bed covered in only a sheet.

Don walked to the door to find none other than Raymond Reddington there. He mentally groaned seeing the sight of the man. He started opening the door realizing that Liz was still in _his bed_ wearing nothing but _his sheets_. Shit.

Reddington was the last person he wanted to know about him and Liz's new found status. Don wasn't sure what the status actually was but he knew he didn't want Reddington to know.

"Donald, how are you" Reddington said smiles and all. He allowed himself to walk into the apartment. "Nice place you've got here, where's Lizzie sleeping? I hope you didn't make her take the couch… that's even too cold for you…"

Ressler was so annoyed with the older man. He hoped he didn't barge into his bedroom like he just barged into his living room.

"What do you want Reddington?" Don asked with an annoyance in his tone.

"Just came to see two of my favorite people" Red said sitting down, "Want to go get Lizzie for me, I wouldn't want to barge in on anything you two started before I arrived" Red said smiling

_Damn you Reddington._ Ressler thought. He shook his head at that remark. How does he know everything? Ressler walked down the hall to his bedroom and Reddington chuckled as he saw he hit a nerve with Ressler.

Don walked into the bedroom to find Liz no longer covered by the thin sheet. Good thing Reddington didn't walk in here or he would have found Liz like this…

Don placed a small kiss on her lips and then shook her awake. "Lizzie, Reddingtons here…" he said

She opened her eyes smiling and then rolled them at the thought of Reddington being here.

She quickly got up and threw on her clothes that were sprawled out on the floor. Don tossed her, her nightshirt, "Oh yeah, big surprise, he knows about us, and what happened last night" he said sarcastically

"No he doesn't." she said with a _are you kidding me_ look.

"Yes he does. Don't know how he does it but I'm getting my room checked for bugs to see if he has cameras or shit." He said laughing walking out of the room and Liz followed.

"Lizzie, how are you feeling?" Reddington asked Liz as she walked out of the room in her pajamas.

"Better" she said sitting across from him on the sofa.

"Well I'm sure Donald helped _a lot_" he said smiling

She felt her cheeks redden and started to feel warm from embarrassment. She tried to tie her hair up out of her face to cool down.

"Look, see Donald, you're not very good at hiding your love bites on Lizzie here" Red said pointing out a hickey on Liz's neck that was under her hair.

Now both Liz and Don blushed. Liz's hand jumped to the mark and covered it with it.

Liz tried to change the subject from their embarrassment. "Red, why are you here?"

"Well I just wanted to see how far this little relationship grew since I last saw both of you, that's pretty much it…" he said standing "I better get going…" he said placing his hat back on and exiting the apartment.

"I could kill him" Liz said shaking her head

Don walked over to her and brushed her hair off her neck "Well I did leave a pretty big mark" he said giggling

"Good, just means revenge for you later" she said placing a kiss on his lips. She heard a moan deep within him, knowing he wanted more.

Their morning was much like their late night yet they didn't make it to the bedroom. They had a very intimate morning making love more than once. They couldn't keep their hands off each other and hoped that they could get every ounce of sexual tension they had built up from the last two years gone by the time work came around.

All they knew is that they loved each other more than they would ever think they would.


	12. Chapter 12: Show me a sign

The day had finally come when Liz and Ressler had to go back to work. Liz's wounds were practically healed and she was back to herself. She hadn't had much time to think about the pain of it all because she spent most of the time relieving herself and Don from the months and months of sexual tension. Not that she was complaining, but she didn't have much time to be reminded of that awful thing that Tom did to her.

Going back to work was a rude wakeup call the Tom was still out there and could be anywhere. She never thought she could _hate_ the man so much. The more she loved Don and found out what true love actually was, made her resent the love she had with Tom even more.

She walked out to go to her suitcase in the living room to get dressed when she was startled by Don.

"Hey, uh, sorry didn't mean to scare you" he said smiling "I um, just cleared a few spots out of my dresser and in my closet if you want to, uh put your stuff there" he said rubbing his neck. He was a little shy telling her this because he didn't want to push the fact on her officially moving in with him. He didn't want to move things too fast, but things were moving fast. He wasn't disappointed, if anything he was thrilled he just hoped he wasn't pushing this on her.

Liz could tell he was a little nervous telling her, she was a profiler. She walked over to him and smiled. "Thank you" she said, after living out of a suitcase in cheap hotels for the past 7 months she was exstatic with this new step in their relationship. She didn't care if it was fast moving, she was happy and in love and was happy to have a place to call home. Not just a physical home but an emotional one and mental one also. Don was her home.

She picked up her bag and walked it into the bedroom. She carefully put away her clothes and hung up the few nicer things she owned. She unzipped the front of her suitcase where she had her perfume and a necklace her father had given her for her 30th birthday only a few months before he passed away. She placed them on the dresser next to some of Don's stuff. She looked back and admired everything for a second. She thought about how domestic it looked. Not that she minded domestic, but the last time things were domestic it turned sour. She knew this type of domestic was different. She was happy thinking about living with Don. It was a huge step but it was a step in the right direction.

While Liz dressed for work, Don went for a run around the block. He enjoyed running it was a way to clear his head or think about things. He ran on the occasion before Audrey re-entered his life, then once she died he started running just to forget about the pain. The last time he was this close to a woman and the only other time he was this close to a woman was Audrey, but with Liz it was different. Audrey would always be there but she would want Don to be happy, and Liz made Don happy. Liz and Audrey were similar yet very different. He was running and just needed a sign from Audrey to prove that she was okay with all of this, he needed to know that she was accepting of Liz and him. He was still running and started to forget where he was, he had never ran in this direction before. He looked up to see the street sign to decipher where he was and the street was "Bidwell Avenue"

That was the sign the sign he needed. He ran back home trying not to make himself even more lost. Thank god he was born with a sense of direction. He ran back up his block and made it home. He ran through the door to find Liz there with her back to the door she was combing her hair. He ran up behind her and swooped her up in his arms and kissed her passionately. "I love you" he said forehead against hers.

"I love you too" she said smiling, he kissed her again and things started to get more heated, that was no surprise. They only had twenty minutes until they had to leave, but that was enough time for them to 'clean up' in the shower.

When they exited they were rushing around to get to work on time. They ran down to the garage and hopped into Don's SUV. They drove in silence, but there were the occasional looks and they held hands the entire way. They pulled into the Post Office and parked walking into the elevator together. If anyone were to ask why Liz drove with him she could say that her car was still broken, which it was, but it was now fixed at the car shop waiting for her to pick it up, so she would just lie and say Ressler gave her a ride.

She had to go back to calling him Ressler and he had to call her Keen at work. It lacked personal qualities that they both gained, but no one on the task force needed to know that.

They walked through the elevator to find Reddington there waiting, and smiling. They hadn't forgotten the awkward meeting they had the other day at Don's house when Red found out about them being more than good friends.

"Ressler, Keen!" Red said walking towards them. He pulled them both into a group hug. "I talked to good ol' Cooper for you two and he is now also aware of the new status" he said whispering

"Red!" Liz yelled at him

"Lizzie calm down, Cooper has a soft spot for you two, and is surprised that it just happened, the whole team assumed this had been going on longer…" he said shaking his head laughing.

Ressler looked away from his gaze and looked up to find everyone in the room staring at them smiling. He felt his cheeks redden and wanted to yell. It wasn't that big of a deal, _yes it was_, but they didn't need to know. It would be one thing if we ran off and got married, but we didn't she was his girlfriend.

_Girlfriend?_ Hmm, he didn't really think of it until now Liz was his girlfriend. Sweet.

Liz was equally as mortified by this all. Only Red would announce to the team she was dating Ressler. Only him.

"Well enough of this…" Red said walking away from Liz and Don

"Do you have a lead on Tom Keen?" Cooper asked

"I'm afraid I don't. Tom Keen looks as if he never existed…" Red admitted

"Alright, everyone we need to try to get a lead on where Tom Keen is" Cooper said, "Keen Ressler, in my office"

_Shit._ They both thought

They walked into Cooper's office as if they were getting sent to the principal's office.

"Yes sir," Liz said

"I am aware of whatever is going on between the two of you." He said

_Shit. _They thought again

"Whatever it is, it is fine. You two are my best agents and I know you will be professional. You have proved it with this case, everything with Tom Keen being brought back into your lives could tare you apart, but it only brought you two closer. I knew I put you two as partners for a reason" Cooper said smiling patting both of their backs and walking out.

Liz and Don shared a similar smile and walked out behind him to get started on the case.


	13. Chapter 13: Going Home to You

The day back was one of the most tiring and uneventful one they had experienced in a long time. Trying to find leads on Tom that didn't follow through was stressful on the team and especially on Elizabeth who dealt with he own emotional stress from it all. Reddington hadn't come in and they all figured he was trying leads of his own.

It was now the end of the day and Liz was basically drowning in paperwork. Don could see how exhausted she was.

"Hey, Liz you wanna get ready to go?" he asked her. He was tired, but clearly not to the extent she was.

"Yeah, I'm beat. Let me get my stuff" She said cleaning up the paperwork and picking up her bags.

They quietly tried to leave the building, hoping not to make a big thing like the previous morning.

"See you tomorrow!" Aram yelled. Well at least they tried to leave quietly.

The walked out to Don's SUV and both got in it. Liz finally exhaled a breath she didn't even know she was holding. "I can't wait to go home" she said

His heart was warmed that it was now _their _home. Life didn't feel empty anymore. Hundreds of times he would go home from work saddened to be there alone. Now he had her. He would go home to her. He liked that, going home to someone. He liked being someone's something.

Don was focused on the road ahead of him while they talked about the awkward moment with Reddington and the task force.

"Did you see my face when Cooper asked us to go in his office? I thought we were gonna get fired!" She said laughing. It was nice to hear her laugh after a serious day.

"He didn't even know what to say" Don said laughing, "He was all like I'm cool with you two being whatever you are…" They both laughed. Liz laughed harder than she should have at Don's impression of Cooper's voice.

"Can I ask you a question?" Liz asked with a more serious tone

"Ask away" He said turning down their street.

"So, just to be clear… now…I'm…your…um…girlfriend, right?" She asked shyly.

"I hope so" he said looking at her smiling. He parked the car and helped her out of her side. Then he placed a gentle kiss on her lips. They walked up to the apartment, where Liz flopped on the sofa.

Don dialed the number for the local Italian restaurant and ordered two plates of pasta to be delivered. While they waited Don poured two glasses of wine for them both and sat next to Liz on the couch.

"Thank you, I needed this" she said gladly accepting the wine and she also was glad he was there, she needed him too.

"So, how are you holding up with this case? I know it's hard for you." He asked

"I'm more hoping Reddington finds him and kills him than the FBI. I would rather see him dead than held up in a cell for how long… I'm sure they will put me in one of those once he tells them what I did." She said sighing

"I'm _not_ going to let that happen. I doubt Reddington would either, maybe we could ask him to just give us fake leads until he catches Tom himself?" Don suggested looking in her blue eyes.

"That wouldn't be a bad idea… I just feel awful having you lie. This job is your life and I couldn't ruin that for you." She said looking away from his gaze.

"Hey…hey, look at me" He said softly picking up her chin to meet his eyes, "You are now my life. I would drop this job in a heartbeat if it were for you." He said with all sincerity

"Don," she said his words brought her to tears. She knew how much he valued his job and how hard he worked for it. For him to be willing to throw it all away for her made her heart swell.

"Lizzie, I love you. This job is nothing compared to loving you. I have never felt this way before, not even with Audrey…and I can't just let it go." He said

That was it tears were flowing out of her eyes. This had meant so much to her. She also never felt this way with Tom. This came with truth. It was pure and gave her hope. She loved Don for this.

He pulled her into his arms and rubbed her back lovingly with his hands. Whispering sweet things into her ear to make her feel more loved, because she deserved it. Her whole life had been a lie up until now and she had never known truth. The only truth he could give her was his love and himself.

"Thank you so much, for everything" she said squeezing around him tighter.

They were disturbed by their food being delivered. They ate at Don's dining room table that hadn't been used in over a year. Everything was set up quite domestically but neither of them had a problem with it, both rather much enjoyed it. They talked a little bit about each of their childhood, which neither of them knew anything about the other. It was another truthful thing they gave to one another.

After dinner they relaxed on the couch and watched a movie. Not even halfway through the movie Liz passed out in Don's embrace. He pulled a blanket over both of them and continued to watch the film. He then found himself waking up after the movie was over and he slept through the rest of it. He removed himself from Liz and scooped her up in his arms and carried her to their bed.

Something that was as simple as the bed being just his two weeks ago to now being _theirs_ was another thing that made Don's heart grow.

He gently placed her in the bed, wrapping her in the blankets. Then he got into his side and curled her up in his arms. Now they were just more than two people sleeping together, they were two people sleeping together with love, trust, and honesty something they both rarely encountered from the outside world.


	14. Chapter 14: Build a Bridge

The phone rang and had waked both Liz and Don up.

"Ressler" Don said answering the phone.

"Donald, I need you to listen to me" Reddington said out of breath and in a very serious tone. "You and Lizzie are in danger, you need to leave, _now"_

"What's going on?" Don said silently freaking out

"Take her to her to your place in Prince George's County, you'll be safe there. Just go now!" he said hanging up

Liz was up looking at him with fear in her eyes. "Donnie, what's going on?" She asked

"Liz, pack your stuff, quickly we have to get out of here. Reddington said we were in danger." Don said throwing on some clothes and picked up the small backpack on the floor and filled it with clothes and a small bag of money he kept under the bed. It had 5 thousand dollars, money he had put away that wasn't in the bank, his emergency money. He had never used any of it. Now it was an emergency.

Liz got dressed and packed her small bag as well. They ran down to Don's car and started to drive into the darkness of the night. It had started to snow and the weather would only get worse.

"Where are you taking us?" She asked silently in the car. She was scared, he could tell. He was too but she couldn't tell.

"I'll tell you when we get there, I don't want to say anything out loud in case were being followed or bugged…" he said looking clearly at the road. He gripped the steering wheel a little tighter remembering the last time something like this happened. It was with Audrey and she was killed in the process of him protecting her. _She goes, I go_. He thought this time around.

She started to see the intensity grow in his eyes when he drove over _the bridge._ The past few weeks she had learned so much about Don. So many good things. This thing she learned about him was sad. She was sad for him. He told her that he avoids this bridge on his way to work. He avoids the bridge where ever he goes. He always would take the longer way to avoid going over _the bridge_. The bridge was where Audrey was killed. He hasn't been here since.

Situations were now similar and he was starting to break. He didn't want to lose Liz. He couldn't lose Liz.

She looked over at him as he had the steering wheel in a death hold, and eyes staring down the street as he started to drive over the bridge. She saw he was scared. She saw his pain. She saw him trying to be brave, but she wanted him to know it was okay. She gently placed her hand on his thigh and caressed it lovingly letting him know that she was there, and they would be okay. He removed one of his hands from the wheel and entwined it with hers on his lap. She should see him loosening his grip with his other hand and his whole body relaxing a little bit more.

"Thanks, I needed that" he said weakly to her as they drove off the other side of the bridge.

She squeezed his hand a little tighter. "Everything's going to be okay." She said

"God, I hope so." He said driving forward.

Liz drifted off in the car ride but her hand was still entwined in Don's. She needed her sleep, who knows what the next few days will bring. Don could sense it. A war was coming with Tom Keen.

Don thought about what this man could want? What else could he need to take before he was done? Their lives? Because emotionally he already has them. Not a day goes by where they don't fear the dreaded Tom Keen.

He drives slowly down the snowy dirt paths to his cabin in the woods. Liz's eyes softly fluttered open. It was now almost morning and the sun was starting to rise. She squinted and looked over to Don who looked exhausted. "Hey sleepy" he said looking over to her smiling

"Hi" she said smiling big at him. She was still scared but she felt safe with him.

She looked around at their surroundings; it all looked so familiar, like she had been there before.

"This looks so familiar…" she said looking out the window. Her hand was still wrapped in his larger one.

"This…this is where you found me about to shoot Bobby Jonica..." he said with a scratchy voice.

She squeezed his hand a little bit. Just as another sign to let him know she was there. He needed it.

"You know I never thanked you for what you did that day…" he said

"What did I do?" she asked confused

"If it wasn't for you showing up, reminding me of what could happen, I would be in a jail cell." He said laughing it off.

"Don, that wasn't me that was you. You decided not to kill Bobby. You handed me the gun." She said smiling at him, caressing his hand with her thumb.

"Well, I was ready to go through with it until I saw your face. I knew at that point you were my only chance of every getting past any of this in life. You were the reason, Liz. If you didn't show up, I don't know what I would have done…" he said

"I guess we both do a pretty good job at saving each other's asses. Physically and emotionally…" she said smiling at him

"Wouldn't be here today if it weren't for you" he said smiling back as he pulled into the cabin.

She took it all in. It was a decent size. It was bigger than his apartment but not huge. It was very nice looking. She wondered if he had bought it for him and Audrey. Or if he bought it before her? Or was it after they broke up? Was it his parents? \

He walked over to her side of the car and helped her out and then grabbed their bags.

"When did you get this place?" she asked. Curiosity got the best of her.

"Right after the task force started… I needed a place to get away from it all." He said entwining his hand with hers as they walked up the stairs to the porch.

He unlocked the door and let her inside. It was nicely decorated; she wasn't surprised by seeing how nice his apartment looked. Everything was very vintage and homey looking. The back wall that looked outside was very open with all windows. There was a huge fireplace in the heart of the home. It appeared to have at least two bedrooms.

She wondered if he had ever brought anyone here before. She knew his goal was to bring Audrey here, but she didn't know if she had ever been here. They had only been together three months before she died. She never got to his safe house though. Don was just glad that Liz did.

Don placed the bags down beside the couch and locked the doors. She sat down on the comfy leather couch. He lit the fire place to warm the place up a bit and sat beside her. He placed his arm around her and held her close.

"First person I have ever brought here" he said smiling, it was as if he read her mind

"I'm sorry…about Audrey…" she said looking down at her lap. She had said it multiple times before when Audrey had first passed, but she didn't know what else to say. All these memories must be hard on him.

"I love you Lizzie" he said kissing her head. She always knew the right thing to say or do. He didn't know how but she just did.

"I love you too" she said in his chest. "What's going to happen?" she wondered

He wished he had the answer but he didn't. They would just have to wait for Reddington to give them the A-Okay.

They sat there on the couch while Lizzie drifted in and out of sleep. He finally scooped her up and brought her to the master bedroom. Then he gently placed her under the quilts and kissed her head. He got in beside her not wanting to sleep, but just to have her in his arms. He was so glad that this place could now be more than his place. He was glad it was more than just a safe house. It could be theirs.

He held her close to his body, listening to the sound of her breathing while she slept. He finally started to doze off but was awoken by the door being fling open.

"Get out of the fucking bed, NOW"


	15. Chapter 15: We Went Rouge in the Woods

"Tom…Tom put the gun down" Lizzie said sitting up quickly from the bed. Her voice was shaky. Moments away from tears. _When will this ever end?_ She wondered

Don had already gotten up from the bed. He was standing a good two feet from Tom and the gun.

"What are you now sleeping with my wife? Huh? I knew something was up…" Tom said shaking his head laughing.

"Tom think about what you're doing here. Put the gun down now." Don said sternly.

"Just because you can fuck my wife doesn't give you the right to tell me what to do…" he said now pointing the gun to Don instead of Liz.

"Tom, Please…" Lizzie begged.

"Fuck my wife all you want, she wasn't that good in the sack anyways…" Tom said laughing some psychotic laugh that sent shivers up Lizzies back. "I had to go to Jolene for my sexual needs…my wife wasn't good in that portion of our marriage… hmmm… maybe because she was wasting it all on you…" He said swinging the gun closer to Don

Liz was a little shocked to find out that Tom had been unfaithful. It sounds crazy, their whole life was a lie, and it's believable that he was sleeping with more than one person, but it was just another clear slap in the face that it was indeed all a lie. Not just a divorce or a normal split. It was all fake. Tears started pooling out of her eyes. She was just shaking her head as the rolled down her cheeks. She was standing across the room just watching everything crumble around her. She was quite embarrassed about him saying she was bad in bed in front of Don. She was more humiliated that he accused her of cheating with Don.

"One of your finest moments was when we first started dating, and you cried after we had sex for the first time." He said laughing. It was like he was laughing at her. At her weaknesses. Laughing at her low points.

"Fuck you" she spat out at him

"You did!" Tom said laughing

After that remark Don went to punch Tom right in the jaw. He successfully punched him, but Tom then launched himself at Don. The gun had dropped to the floor and Don kicked it over to Liz with his foot.

Tom was hitting Don hard. He was defiantly skilled in this because he knew where to throw all the right punches and hits like he was professional. Don fought back hard but Tom was making it difficult for him. Liz was in shock she didn't know what to do. Time was racing along with her pounding heart.

Tom started to choke Don. He couldn't get out of his grip. Liz was crying harder. Sobbing now. She was in complete shock. Then she looked down and picked up the gun. She aimed it at Tom and squeezed her eyes shut as she shot him twice in the skull.

Tom's body collapsed on Don. He let out a huge breath. His breathing was uneasy and he rolled Tom's lifeless body off of him.

Liz stood there, gun still in her hand, looking at the dead body of her once husband, her once love of her life, her once everything. She just stared. No new tears forming, just eyes bulging out of her lids, staring.

Don got up, he was beat up pretty bad with major bruising and bloody nose, lip, and eye brow. He looked to Liz who clearly was in shock. He saw her pain. He saw all the emotion in her blank face. He carefully walked over to her and tried to slide the gun out of her grip. She tightened it.

He stood back, confused at what she was doing. He was fearful of her next move… was she going rouge like he did a year ago with Bobby? They had now both experienced rage up here in the woods.

He backed away as she started to continue to shoot the dead body of Tom. Piercing his whole body with shots. Her face became less stiff and she began to cry again. She was now shaking. She dropped the gun and fell to her knees. She was sobbing, not because her husband was dead, not because she killed him. She sobbed because she was so hurt by him and she was so hurt that he wanted to hurt, Don.

He ran to her side, cradling her in his arms. She sobbed and he rocked her back and forth to try to calm her down. He lovingly rubbed her back and her hair. Screaming sobs came from her mouth.

"I'm…I'm…I'm…so…so…sorrrryyy….." she said sobbing into his chest. She wrapped her arms around him squeezing his body against her tightly. She didn't want him to ever let go of her.

_Why was she apologizing? _He wondered

"Shh…Lizzie it's okay…I'm here…shh" he said into her ear as she cried. He held onto her just as tightly.

"I was so…so…scared" she said her breathing evening out and slowly stopped crying. "I just…shot him…I had to…" she said "I was so scared…he would hurt you…" she said breaking away a little bit to look at him. "I couldn't have you leave me…" she said

He looked into her eyes and just wanted to hold her back in his chest. He wiped the tears away from her eyes with his thumbs. "I'm not going anywhere. I'm okay. It's all over now" he said gently.

She smiled a small smile to him then moved in closer to him closing the little space they had with a kiss.

She removed her lips from his, smiling and asked "Does this mean we can be normal now?"

"Lizzie, I don't think we will _ever_ be normal…" he said laughing "But normal is a little too boring for us anyways…"

They both laughed. A weight was lifted off of both of their shoulders. He decided to remove her from the 'scene' where Tom was lifelessly laying and the only movement was blood pooling out of his bullet filled body.

He scooped her up and carried her down the hall to the living room. He placed her on the couch and wrapped her in a blanket.

"I'll be right back…" he said kissing her

He walked into the master bedroom to grab his burner phone. His first instinct was to call Red. Two years ago it would have been to call the FBI. But he called Red.

"Donald how is everything?" he asked

"Um…Red…Tom Keen is dead." Don said into the phone

"What do you mean?" Red asked

"Liz shot him. Multiple times." He said looking over at the bloody, bulleted body of Tom. "He was trying to kill me…"

"Okay then….well we are on our way. Just don't touch anything. Leave it how it is… and what ever you do _don't talk to the FBI_" Red said

"I won't" He said

"I informed Harold about this unfortunate situation, so he knows why you are missing; he knows you are at a safe house. He doesn't need to know Tom was killed by Liz, we can have him believe I killed him and I will have my friend Mr. Kaplan dispose of the body so there will be no evidence on who killed him" Red said, this eased Don of many worries for Lizzie. "Now, Donald…go take care of Lizzie. She needs it." He said hanging up.

Don threw the burner phone out and walked back to join Lizzie on the couch and snuggled up with her in the blankets. The two drifted into a peaceful, stressless sleep.


	16. Chapter 16: High on Comedy

_HEY GUYS! _

_So I am going to be finishing this story in the next few chapters! I want to start fresh with a new one once the show starts giving us some more keenler! We have waited 82 freaking days! 82 DAYS! I have rewatched the first and first half of the second season multiple times. One of the funniest scenes is when Lizzie walks into the house Red is sitting, and see's all of the weed he has and Dembe is there like high as fuck. It is so funny! I laughed so hard. So I figured why not another funny, high Dembe scene has! _

_Don't take this chapter too seriously. It's a little comic relief from the past few chapters. _

_Xo- theblacklister23_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Don's eyes fluttered open to find Red, Dembe, and Mr. Kaplan in his cabin just walking around like they owned the place.

"And you couldn't believe how hairy those legs of her were!" Red said throwing his head back laughing.

"Oh dearie, I can believe it" Mr. Kaplan said shaking her head smiling.

"How did you get in here?" Don finally spoke up.

"The door." Red said smiling

Don rolled his eyes "Did you clean everything up?"

"Good as knew dearie, unlike you who looks to have a pretty beaten up face and your fist looks like you punched a wall!" Mr. Kaplan said walking over to him

He pulled his hand away and said "I'm fine, umm. Thanks for cleaning that up"

"So what did you do to your hand Donald" Red said walking over to him

"I uh punched Tom after he said something real shitty to Lizzie…" Don said looking down at his fist that was now puffy and bruised. It was like a reminder of the awful son of a bitch, Tom.

"I can imagine Tom saying something to hit you right in the nerve. Assholes will do such thing." Red said laughing. He seemed extremely loose and comfortable, and didn't have his guard up like he had lately with the Tom case.

Liz's eyes opened hearing all of the talking. She yawned and stood up.

"Lizzie!" Red said walking over to her and giving her a bear hug. Lizzie looked and felt a wee bit squished.

"Hi Red…" she said, "What's going on?"

"Just enjoying some _delicious_ brownies we made. They are splendid! Aren't they Dembe?" Red asked

Dembe simply nodded with a huge grin on his face.

"Want one Lizzie?" Red offered

"I'm okay right now, not that hungry." She said

"Donald you?" Red said offering the plate of brownies to him

"I'm fine, thanks" Don said passing on the brownies.

"Dembe we should make that smoothie you read about! Let me go get the rest of the ingredients out of my trunk." Red said walking out of the cabin.

"These are good brownies…" Dembe said chewing another brownie in his mouth.

"Dearie you won't believe how many of these brownies I have seen Mr. Dembe here eat. He has a sweet tooth for these." Mr. Kaplan said eating a brownie as well.

_What the hell is going on here? _Don started to wonder. He was catching on… _are these pot brownies? _

He kept his mouth quiet for a minute. Then Red walked through the door, with not one bag of marijuana but 5 bags. 5 BAGS!

"Red what the _hell_ are you doing?" Don yelled

"Well I was currently going to make a really splendid cannabis smoothie, but if you are just willing to smoke it instead, then here" Red said passing a bag to Don.

"Red are you all high?" Lizzie asked

"That's an understatement!" Dembe said from the dining room table.

"Lizzie do you want some? It does wonders for your stress levels!" Red asked

"Red, you have got to be kidding me! I am an FBI agent, I get drug tested every month, I am not smoking weed with you!" She exclaimed. She felt like a parent catching her kids smoking.

"Well you don't have to smoke it; you can consume it other ways! So many fun activities!" Red said laughing! "Donald, please tell me at _you_ have tried marijuana once…" Red said laughing

Don didn't respond. He was a freaking boy scout, straight A student his whole childhood through his teenage years. He had never smoked or done any kind of drug.

"I remember the first time I smoked marijuana…I was 14 years old at a classmate's house named Buster Samuels….boy that was great. He got so high he mistaken his dog for the chair and sat right on the little beagle. The dog didn't even see it coming!" Red exclaimed laughing

Liz couldn't believe what was happening. Red was higher than a kite. Liz had never been in a situation like this before. She never thought she ever would be. She had been around people who were high before but never thought she would be with Red high. She had never been high before and never plans on becoming high.

She looked over to Don who had the same confusing look on his face.

"Guys I think it's time you all left…" Don said to Red, Dembe, and Mr. Kaplan.

"Okay we'll pack up, but wonderful cabin you have here, Donald! I'll tell Harold to give you two the next day or two off so you can make this into a little mini vacation! How fun!" Red said closing his stuff and putting his fedora on. "Chao Lizzie and Donald! See you in a few days!"

"Goodbye Dearie, it's always a pleasure seeing you" Mr. Kaplan said to Liz. "Goodbye now!" she said to Don

"Bye friends!" Dembe said walking out with the plate of brownies. The door closed and the both looked to each other cracking up laughing.

"That was the weirdest thing ever" Liz said

"They were literally so stoned" Don said laughing shaking his head.

Liz looked down to see his bruised hand and then looked up, "Don here let me help you clean this up." She said bringing him to the bathroom. She put some warm water on it cleaning it off. Then got an icepack for it to reduce the swelling.

"Thanks for everything" she said looking at his hand

"I'd punch anyone for you" he said kissing her lips hard both laughing from the cheesy remark behind the kiss.


	17. Chapter 17: More than Forever

Liz laid there on his bare chest listening to the sound of his heart beating. It was a rhythmic sound that brought her peace, especially after his near death two days ago. She never wanted that sound to stop. She thought about all of the awful things Tom had said to her. How he humiliated her. Ripped her up piece by piece. She would be haunted by his words forever. She couldn't believe the lies. All the things she came to believe about herself _was_ a lie.

Don looked down at Liz laying there with a concentrated look on her face. He knew she was thinking about everything that had happened. The words he said to Liz were hurtful, so hurtful the even hurt Don.

"What are you thinking about" he asked, knowing all too well what she was thinking about.

"I'm just a little humiliated from what he said." She said looking down avoiding Don's gaze.

"That was wrong…he shouldn't have said those things. He shouldn't have done any of it…" Don said

She looked down seeing she was trying to think of the words, so he just saved her from her thoughts and said it. "If my opinion counts…I think your awesome in bed" Don said laughing. She finally laughed, harder than she had in a while.

"You're not too bad yourself partner" she said laughing

"I've missed you laugh" he said smiling down at her. He liked seeing her happy. She deserved to be happy.

I'm only happy when I'm with you" she said

"Well I am only happy with you, so we should probably stick together forever, right?" he said smiling at her.

"Definitely" she said closing the small space between them with a kiss. The kiss led to much more that morning and they were both finally happy and free with their intimacy. Not haunted by any pasts or fears. Just pure love.

Don knew after this night he wanted to get a ring and make her his forever.

Weeks passed and things started to become more normal. A new, good normal. Both Liz and Don started their days together and ended them together. They would wake up, shower and get ready for work with each other by their side. Then they would stop at their new favorite coffee shop and pick up coffee on their way to work. It became their favorite place to go together. It was just a little hole in the wall, but it was just another thing that represented their relationship. Small and simple love. They had minimal, small cases catching some of Red's blacklisters that were higher up on the list.

Red had left a note for the two of them saying Tom ended up being number one on the blacklist and even Red didn't know that until he was dead. This shocked both Liz and Don, but at the same time they didn't expect anything less.

Cooper was informed on Tom's death. He was told Reddington had finally found him and he shot him multiple times. Tom's body was never found by the FBI or Liz and Don.

Don did as he promised himself and bought a ring. A small, simple, yet beautiful ring. It was perfect for Liz.

He couldn't think of a place to take her. He didn't know where she would want to be proposed to. Where she would think was romantic. So he did all that he could to be romantic.

They laid there in each other's arms. Sunlight was gazing in on both of their bare bodies. Their breathing became more regular. He remembered the first time he told her he loved her. It was in this exact bed. They had just made love for the first time and he couldn't believe how beautiful she was. In this moment he felt the same way. Nothing had changed. He loved her more and more. Now was the time.

He looked into her eyes. "Elizabeth, I love you" the words were familiar. The same words he said when he first told her.

"I love you too" she said smiling in his embrace.

He reached into his bedside table and pulled out a small black velvet box. Her heart swelled, knowing what was happening.

She was smiling the biggest smile he had ever seen on her face.

"I want to spend forever with you. Will you marry me?" he asked opening the box revealing the beautiful diamond ring.

"Yes! Don, I love you!" She said kissing him hard with her lips.

"I love you too!" he said smiling from behind the kiss. He was so happy. She was so happy. They were happy.

He took her hand with his and placed the ring on her slim ring finger.

"Perfect, it's perfect Don!" she said

She kissed him again, and they were back at it making love. Now for the first time as an engaged couple.

They are glad they became more than strangers that first day.

They are glad they became more than acquaintances when they were assigned as partners.

They are glad they became more than partners that day when Liz needed him after the Stewmaker.

They are glad they became more than friends that day Liz confessed how terrifying it was to live without him.

They are glad they became more than lovers that day they walked into the post office publically as boyfriend and girlfriend.

They are glad they became more than significant others today when he proposed.

They will be glad to be more than engaged when they wed.

They will be glad to be more than spouses when they conceive their first child.

They want to be more. They want to spend more than forever. Together.


End file.
